


A Miraculous Valentines

by Enonimouse, Summerroserebirth851



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Best Friends, Betaed, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, M/M, Miracuclass Appreciation Month, Other, Platonic Relationships, Romantic Fluff, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:53:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29457780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enonimouse/pseuds/Enonimouse, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summerroserebirth851/pseuds/Summerroserebirth851
Summary: Enjoy a Valentine's Day adventure with the Miracuclass! Featuring romantic and platonic love.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Le Gorille | Adrien Agreste's Bodyguard, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alix Kubdel & Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Ivan Bruel/Mylène Haprèle, Juleka Couffaine & Luka Couffaine, Lê Chiến Kim & Markov, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Fang, Max Kanté & Alix Kubdel & Lê Chiến Kim, Max Kanté & Markov, Penny Rolling/Jagged Stone
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20
Collections: January 2021 - Exchange





	1. You've Got A Friend in Me (Our Friendship Will Never Die)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tbehartoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tbehartoo/gifts).



> This fic wouldn't have been possible with out the help of our amazing betas, [magicianofesperance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicianofesperance/pseuds/magicianofesperance)  
> & BrokeLau

“Pound it,” The superhero duo said in unison, signaling the end of another battle, and another day of saving Parisians from Hawkmoth’s akumas.

Ladybug didn’t stay on the scene long after that, but honestly, Chat Noir couldn’t blame her. It was 1:17 a.m. by the time she threw the spent Lucky Charm into the air to restore the city. Before she left, she slowly dragged her feet over to the victim. Puffing out wisps of cool air, she told the girl that it would be okay.

Exhausted and not looking forward to waking up early in the morning for school, Marinette flopped on her bed as she de-transformed for the night.

The next morning she woke up sore. When she finally trudged her way down the stairs to the bakery, dressed and ready for school, she remembered what day it was. Valentine’s Day.

Valentine’s Day-themed desserts lined the displays and a crowd of customers stood outside the door waiting for the shop to open. Red and pink hearts adorned the edge of the counter and decorated the register. Some smaller desserts even had heart-shaped sprinkles.

This year, the holiday had snuck up on her. Instantly, she cursed herself for not remembering to make her classmates’ Valentines. She didn’t want them to be disappointed that she didn’t have a special gift for them. It was well known and even expected that Marinette would do something special for each and every one in the class—even Chloe—on holidays and birthdays.

Last year, Marinette had baked cupcakes for everyone and had decorated them for each person, piping their name in red and pink frosting. The year before she had hand-crafted special Valentine’s Day notes. And the year before that she had made everyone their favorite macaron and tied it into a small box with a Valentine’s Day pun on the top. New classmates that would transfer into Marinette’s class would catch on soon when other students would tease her that she does too much.

Unfortunately, Hawkmoth had been akumatizing victims left and right recently and she had barely been able to keep track of which day of the week it was, let alone what day of the month.

She felt like she was drowning in homework, squeezing in moments to spend time with her friends—study dates were becoming a thing for her—and losing too much sleep to her superhero duties. She lumbered into the kitchen to give her papa and maman a hug before heading out. They were working in sync, dancing around each other to take more items out of the oven or stir something on the stovetop. It was something that they had always been able to do. As if reading the other’s intentions, they both paused for a quick kiss while passing by on their kitchen dance.

Tom noticed Marinette first. He swiftly grabbed a box of desserts off the countertop and handed it to her. “You’ve been working really hard these last few weeks and I figured you wouldn’t have time to make these.” He lifted the lid and inside was an assortment of heart-shaped chocolates—enough for each of her classmates plus a few extras in case she tripped and dropped them.

“Oh, Papa. Thank you!” she exclaimed as she hugged him. Her maman smiled from her place at the burner, stirring a chocolate ganache on a double boiler. Marinette quickly said goodbye to her parents and headed out the door to walk to class.

As she was reaching the crosswalk, she mused about Chat Noir’s plans for Valentine’s Day. He was probably planning on giving her a Chocolate kitty or a plushie, she smirked. He always got her something really great for Valentine's Day. She would have to be extra careful with the chocolates so that she could ensure there would be enough left over to give him a few.

As she started up towards the school stairs, she stopped to look up at the new Agreste Fashion billboard. It featured Adrien sporting some of the upcoming spring line outfits. Marinette sighed. What a sight to see. The only thing better than the Adrien billboard was Adrien himself. But looking at the billboard didn’t come with the potential word-barf that she usually spouted around Adrien. Her eyes glossed over for a moment and she just stared at his image. Yes, definitely the way she liked to start her morning.

Unfortunately for her, she was so far lost looking at him that she didn’t hear the first bell ring.

“Marinette! You do this every day!” Tikki exclaimed, ushering her holder into the school. “Stupid billboard,” she muttered under her breath before settling down in Marinette’s purse.

Just inside the courtyard Marinette caught up with Rose and Juleka. Rose had an antennae headband in her hair with springy pink hearts on the end to match her usual ensemble. She also had eight small pink and red hearts painted across both of her cheeks.

“I love love.” Rose gushed as she twirled around. Her pink dress spiraled out around her. She reached out and entwined her fingers with Juleka’s as they walked up the steps to the second floor. Juleka gave her girlfriend a shy smile, still getting used to showing her affection in public.

“Are you doing anything special for Valentine’s Day, Marinette?” Rose asked.

“I think so…? Alya said something last week about a group date. I still have to talk to her to get the details.”

“Oh, you mean the group dinner at _Le Cinq_?”

“Uh, I guess. I take it you and Juleka are coming?”

“Yeah, Alya asked us a few days ago if we wanted to come,” Juleka replied.

“Adrien’s going to be there,” Rose added in a sing-song voice.

Marinette’s cheeks colored as she let her imagination run wild. She could picture it, a romantic Valentine’s Day dinner with Adrien. _He would definitely buy her a red rose from a street vendor on the way to the restaurant..._

“I think Alya asked him to pull some strings and reserve a table for everyone,” Juleka added.

_...They would hold hands across the table while they waited for their meal to arrive as they stared lovingly into each other's eyes..._

“What? I heard my name!” Alya twisted her head around from where she was loading her things into her locker.

_...He would request the violinist to serenade her with her favorite song and give the man a large tip when he finished..._

“We were talking about the group date tonight at Le Cinq and we were just telling Marinette that Adrien is going to be there,” Rose supplied.

_...He would lend her his jacket on the way to the car when she got cold and he would wrap his arm around her..._

“But it looks like we’ve lost her again,” Juleka added.

_...And they would linger on the front steps to the bakery as he dropped her off..._

With a squeal, Rose clapped her hands together in front of her. “Look, she’s blushing!”

_...His breath against her skin as he leaned in, warm and inviting—_

“—Earth to Marinette!” Alya smirked as she snapped her fingers in front of Marinette’s face. When Marinette ‘came to’, she frowned at Alya. That was a daydream she would have liked to finish. Alya looked amused and Rose was trying to keep her giggling to a minimum.

Marinette sometimes displayed an embarrassing inability to hold a conversation after Adrien’s name was mentioned. She did her best to reign it in most days, but with hearts everywhere she looked, it was becoming increasingly difficult.

“What’s going on inside that head of yours? Hmmm?” Alya asked as she leaned in real close to Marinette.

Marinette’s cheeks colored a deep red as she stuttered out a little white lie. “Um, n-nothing. I was just… mm-mentally checking my schedule? And seeing if I could make it tonight. Yup. That is what I was doing.”

“Suuurrrreee....” Alya drawled with a knowing glance at Rose and Juleka. Then, in a conspiratorial tone she half-whispered, “Girl, you know that this could be your chance to confess. You have to come!”

☙♡❤♡❧

Adrien turned around in his seat. “Okay, so I have a table booked for… 12 of us. Did you confirm with Ivan and Mylène that they would be able to make it?”

“I already told you, Sunshine. Everyone will be there. Stop worrying about it.” Alya flicked her hand in his direction as she continued scrolling through her phone. Her fingers typed out a quick message, starting to tap the edge of the device as she waited for her reply. Then it came. Her eyes lit with pure joy and her excitement brushed through the air.

Everyone seemed to be excited about their plans tonight, whether it was a group date or just hanging out with some friends. After all, Paris was the city of love and Valentine’s Day was meant for just that.

“12 people?” Nino asked. “I thought it was only going to be the four of us. Who’s all coming?”

“You and me—”

“—Of course.”

“—Adrien, Marinette, Rose and Juleka, Ivan and Mylène, Kim, Alix, Max, annnndddd… Luka just told me that he thinks he will be able to get away from work for a bit.”

“He has to work on Valentine’s Day? That sucks,” Marinette muttered.

“Eh, Juleka was telling me earlier that he said he actually requested the shift. I guess tips are really good and it was before we asked if he wanted to join us. Something about saving up for a new guitar. He was going to talk to his boss...” She trailed off as she continued to type on her phone.

“Even better,” Alya exclaimed, “He’ll be there!” She flashed them the message on her screen.

Luka  
  
**Alya:** How’d it go? What’d your boss say?  
  
**Luka:** Ill b there! Boss sed that delieveries should slow down by thn.  
  


“That’s good, Luka deserves time to hang out and relax.” Marinette smiled.

“Oh! That reminds me.” Nino dug around in the bottom of his school bag and produced some Valentine’s cards. “Here.” He handed one to Adrien and Marinette.

“How does that remind you of your Valentine’s cards?” Adrien chuckled.

“Well, you were talking about Luka deserving time to hang out. Which got me thinking about the dinner tonight and then I was thinking about what I’ll order. And that made me think of that amazing roast Alya’s mom made the last time I was over for dinner. Which of course made me think of my girl, here. And then the card that I got for her for later. And so naturally I thought about the cards I bought for you.”

Adrien opened the envelope and took out the card. On the front, it read, “ _A friend is someone who's the same kind of weird as you._ ” Inside, Nino had scrawled, “ _Happy Palentine’s Day, my friend._ ”

“You know I’m going to keep this forever, right?” Adrien asked.

“I’d expect nothing less.”

“And mine.” Marinette giggled. “Classic Nino!”

It was a square white card with large pink words on the front that read, “ _I Hate You_.” At first glance, it looked more like hate mail than a Valentine’s Day card. But when she looked closer, smaller words between the lines changed the meaning to “ _I hate it when you are not around._”

Rose walked over to their desks and handed everyone a very pink card. Juleka was right behind her, passing out Kinder bars.

Soon the whole class was handing out their Valentine’s Day gifts. A few red roses were even given out. Marinette opened the box of chocolates sitting in front of her on the desk. With a glum expression, she got up and began setting one down on each desk.

“My papa made these. I would have made special ones for each of you, but I have been really busy lately. I know that’s not a good excuse, I’m sorry. When I can I plan on making something really amazing for everyone.”

Alya bit into hers and slipped lower in her seat with a moan. “Marinette, these are so good!”

“I’ll be sure to tell papa.”

Adrien gingerly wrapped his up in the napkin on his desk. “I’m going to save mine for later. I had orange juice with my breakfast and I don’t want that ruining the taste.”

“Marinette, you really don’t have to go through all of that trouble for us, you know?” Mylène told her.

“That is accurate. You have handmade gifts eighty-seven percent more than the average human does in five years. You are loved.” Markov floated just near Max’s shoulder. His eyes changed into heart shapes.


	2. When I compliment Her, She Won't Believe Me (Sad to Think That She Don't See What I See)

“Dude, you’re going to wear a tie?” Nino asked with disbelief.

“What’s wrong with a tie? It’s a fancy restaurant.” Adrien tilted his head to the side slightly in confusion.

“Nothing’s wrong. I guess, just… do _I_ have to wear a tie?”

“No. You don’t have to wear a tie. But _I want to_ ,” Adrien replied.

“Okay. Well, if you’re going to do that then let me… pick it out for you?” Nino was thinking about what Alya had texted him.

Their mission for the evening was to ensure that Marinette and Adrien looked like a couple. It was a three-pronged plan, as Alya had put it. One, visually looking like a couple. Two, acting like a couple. And three, when they finally get their act together and _be_ a couple. Alya had been very clear that it meant that they needed to have some sort of color-coordinated outfits. Nino hoped just a matching tie would be good enough because Adrien was wearing a black suit jacket and that did not match Marinette’s dress.

“Why would you want to do that?” Adrien incredulously asked.

“I don’t know, man. Just let me.” Nino held his hand up towards Adrien—who was still tucking his shirt in his pants—as he walked into Adrien’s walk-in closet.

At first, he felt a bit lost. He hadn’t really ever explored Adrien’s closet so he had no clue where to look for ties. On the left at the back there seemed to be more suit jackets in different fits and colors. Nino figured he would start over there. He opened a drawer just to the right of the suit jackets and quickly closed it again.

He wasn’t really interested in digging around in his bro’s underwear drawer.

The next drawer produced neatly folded socks. “Seriously? Who folds their socks?” Nino muttered under his breath.

“The maid does it,” Adrien said.

“You are too quiet!” Nino shrieked. “Man you’re like a cat or something. Not a sound and all of a sudden you’re there, ya’ know?”

“Whatever you say. Why are you looking at my socks anyways? I thought you were picking out a tie… Nino. You _do_ know those aren’t ties, right?” Adrien’s eyebrows sat high on his forehead for a moment before he couldn’t stop himself from chuckling.

Nino was not amused.

“I’m trying to find them. Dude, your closet is too big. Who needs all these clothes?”

“Model life, I guess?” Adrien rubbed the back of his neck. It was kind of embarrassing to him, honestly. He didn’t really want all of these things. If anything, Adrien just wanted a normal life. With a normal amount of clothes thrown into a corner on the floor or hastily folded into crumpled stacks somewhere. Nothing fancy.

“Come on. They’re over here.” Adrien motioned for Nino to follow him to the other side of the room. He opened a small wardrobe door revealing an electronic tie rack.

“Woah, cool!”

“Just push this button here and it will rotate. Have at it. I’m going to go check on Kim and Max.”

As soon as Adrien was out of the room, Nino whipped out his phone. He quickly brought up Facetime and waited as the line quietly trilled. Alya picked up on the second ring.

“Woah. Sunshine boy’s got nice digs.” She said by way of greeting.

“Yeah, I know. It’s crazy. Anyways. Here’s his huge selection of ties we’ve never seen him wear.” Nino pushed the button and they both watched as black tie after black tie swished by Nino’s camera.

“Looks like black and grey are your only choices.” Nino released the button and the ties swished to a halt.

Alya huffed in frustration. “No, no, no! Those are all wrong. Keep going! That can’t be the only colors.”

Nino pushed the button back to the on position and the machine whirred to life.

“Hurry upppp!! Marinette’s going to get out of the shower any second now and she’ll know something's up. She’s already starting to expect something is going on. NEXT!”

Ties flew by in progressively boring shades of dark blues, greys, and blacks.

“THAT ONE!” Alya shouted.

“Shhh.. he’s going to hear you! That’s just another bla—”

“Not that one. The pink one.” A singular pink tie had been tucked on the same hook as another dark blue tie. It still had its price tag on and just a bit of dust laid on the top.

“PINK?! I can’t make my boy wear pink!”

“Marinette’s dress has like, the _exact same_ shade of pink on the bottom. He has to wear that one because no way am I going to get her to change dresses. She’s been designing it for a month!”

Nino contemplated the situation for a moment and then made a decision before he regretted it. “Fine. You owe me.”

“Kisses! Later, love.”

Nino plucked the yellowed price tag off of the tie, running his fingers down the smooth silk, brushing off any dust in the process. When he re-emerged from the walk-in closet, Adrien was telling Max and Kim to drive safe.

“You guys heading out?”

“Yeah. We’re going to go pick up Alix. She bet that she’s the better driver. I’m going to go and win that bet.” Kim crossed his arms and smiled.

“Kim’s going to stop by my house so I can put in my contacts. And someone needs to be the impartial judge.” Max pushed his glasses up his nose with one finger.

“Just don’t die trying. Y’know, with Kim’s driving,” Nino teased.

“Hey!”

“But seriously. Drive safe, man.” Nino stepped forward and gave Kim a quick bro hug, using it as a cover to whisper. “Marinette is gonna freak!”

They quickly released the hug and both boys knowingly smirked at each other. A little bit of adrenaline pumped into their veins at the knowledge that they were going to get away with it and help one of their friends since le primaire.

Max and Kim finished saying their goodbyes and left to go get Alix.

“Anyway, here’s your tie. We should finish up here soon. I have to go pick up Alya.”

Adrien didn’t look at the tie that landed in his hands immediately. “You’re leaving to pick up Alya? I thought that we were all going together.”

“Nah, Alya said we might split after. So she wants to take a separate car. Sorry, dude!”

“Oh,” Adrien said. Then he looked down at the tie in his hands. “Pink?”

“Yeah, Valentine’s and all. Thought it was fitting.”

“Sure, it’s just, so…”

“Pink? That’s kinda the point,” Nino quipped. “Come on, let’s go.”

☙♡❤♡❧

Marinette waved as the last of the girls left to go do _something_ real quick before the dinner. Mylène said she forgot the purse she wanted at home and besides, she’d already asked Ivan to pick her up from there. Alix had gotten herself tied into another bet with Kim. This time about who was better behind the wheel. Juleka and Rose had left hours ago. They had plans to go to a movie first. And Alya had just told her that Nino was going to drive them separately. They had to go check on their younger siblings for something and they were also planning on leaving early so they needed a separate car. Marinette needed to stay. Finish getting ready.

“Then how am I supposed to get there?” Marinette had questioned her best friend.

“It’ll work out. Trust me.”

“It’ll work out? Alya, I’m not going to magically appear at the restaurant.”

“Are you sure Chat Noir won’t swoop in and carry you there?” Alya teased, allowing sarcasm to make itself known through her tone of voice. Though at the heart of the statement, she wasn’t actually being sarcastic. She knew that Chat Noir sometimes visited Marinette. She also knew that while Marinette adamantly would deny it, the girl was harbouring some feelings for the superhero.

Marinette’s face tinged the tiniest bit of pink. She internally scoffed at her body’s reaction to what Alya had said. Chat had told her the other day that he had very special plans for Valentine’s Day. That’s how she knew that he was moving past his incessant need to flirt with her alter ego.

“Seriously, Alya. How am I going to get there?”

“Nino’s here! I gotta go!” Alya grabbed her bag, shoved some makeup into the bottom of it and nearly ran out of the room. Marinette followed, wrapping her bathrobe around her. The slip she was wearing was not enough to keep her warm against the cool air of the bakery, which had closed early.

Nino parked his car on the side of the road and left it idling. He wasn’t really in a parking spot and he definitely didn’t want it to get towed again. Three times in the last two months was already more than enough. One more and his mom would ground him.

Alya rushed out of the front of the patisserie. “Go, go, go!” She squealed as she flung the door open and jumped into the passenger’s seat.

Marinette leaned out the front door, shivering from the change in temperature. “ALYA!” She yelled. “How am I supposed to get to the restaurant? My parents are out tonight!”

“Don’t worry!” Alya hollered from the window as she rolled it down. Nino pulled out into traffic at his girlfriend’s urging. Partway down the street, Alya could be heard shouting, “Have faith!”

_Have faith._ Faith wouldn’t drive Marinette to _Le Cinq_.

She didn’t have to fret for long, because not five minutes later her phone beeped, indicating she had received a new text message.

_Alya better be texting to tell me that they will be back to pick me up in a few minutes!_

Adrien <3  
  
**Adrien:** Do you still need a ride?  
  
**Adrien:** Because Alya just sent me a really weird text…  
  


As Marinette read the text, she headed back up to her room to finish getting ready. She did a small visual check. Her dress was still hanging on the mannequin, needing only a few small changes. And her makeup was in some amount of disarray on her vanity from what the girls borrowed earlier. Her shoes were by her desk, where Alya had plopped them down earlier— _correction. Her shoe. One shoe. Where was the other shoe?_

Adrien <3  
  
**Adrien:** Pretty much I have to be at your place to pick you up in 30 minutes or she’ll… do mean things.  
  
**Adrien:** I’ll leave it at that.  
  
**Adrien:** Nobody should have to hear that kind of stuff.  
  


Marinette ran over to the singular shoe and began tossing the piles of clothes nearby. _Maybe it got kicked…? It should be right there! Why isn’t it?!_

“FUC—”

“Now, I know you aren’t about to cuss.” Tikki tsked from her bed.

“Fuc-caccia bread. I wasn’t going to say anything else.” Marinette momentarily stopped to stick out her tongue in Tikki’s direction.

“What are you looking for?”

With crazy eyes, Marinette intoned, “The other shoe!”

“I’ll look for it. Go get dressed!”

Marinette shared one last worried glance with her singular shoe before she dashed over to her dress.

She had already wasted 10 minutes on that blasted shoe. Adrien would arrive in only 20! He was very punctual like that. It was actually something that she admired in him. She, on the other hand, could never seem to be on time. And she wasn’t going to end up early anytime soon. He would end up having to wait. They’d both be late to dinner. Alya was going to suggestively ask them why they were late. And she would sarcastically reply ‘ _surrre_ ’ when Marinette explained. It would be a whole thing. And Marinette would be too embarrassed to enjoy the evening.

Marinette made quick work of the stray threads on her dress. She pulled on a pair of black-dotted nylons. Then she carefully put the dress on. To Marinette’s relief, Tikki had left both shoes on Marinette’s desk.

She slipped the heels on and leaned over her vanity to make some quick touch-ups to her makeup. To finish the look, she used a bold red lip stain.

She stepped back and looked at the finished outfit. Alya should have stayed longer. She was crazy for leaving Marinette to get ready on her own.

There was a honking outside of the bakery.

Marinette quickly dropped some essentials into her bag so she could freshen up in the event an akuma ruined the night. Glancing around the room for her kwami, she noticed Tikki had also found a way to dress up for the night.

“Tikki, what are you getting dolled up for?” Marinette knew that her kwami had secrets but Tikki was supposed to remain in Marinette’s bag tonight. In case of an Akuma, Tikki would need to be close.

“Oh, nothing.” Tikki brushed her off.

The car beeped once more. Marinette was about to leave, but on second thought she quickly added the turtle and fox miraculous to her bag. _Just in case._

She headed down the stairs and outside, locking the bakery doors behind her. Turning, she found Adrien standing in front of a black limo, his head bowed as he typed something frantically on his phone. He was wearing a slim black suit and a pink tie. He looked every bit like the model he had been trained to be. Even his shoes were sleek and shiny black with panels of white.

She looked down at the bottom of her dress. The tie didn’t exactly look like it was cut from the same bolt of fabric but to the untrained eye it might have been. Something itched in her mind. Nothing was ever a coincidence. Especially when Alya was involved.

Adrien slipped his phone into his jacket and looked up. His hand flitted around his pocket and his side for a moment before it found its way to the back of his neck.

He was at a loss for words. His mind had grown blank. She was just so amazing and she looked— “Y-you look beautiful, Marinette.”

Adrien raked his eyes over her outfit. It had to be an original design.

It was a white princess silhouette dress with black piping around the hem and neckline. It was made out of what seemed to be multiple layers of a sheer chiffon. A gradient began at the waist and dusted the hem in a beautiful pastel pink. The dress ended just above her knees, showing off dark nylons with a playful dotted pattern. To complete the look, she wore a pair of black heels, making her small stature seem taller.

“Not as good as you,” Marinette quipped.

Adrien’s face heated.

He was about to stop her and tell her that really, she did look amazing, she shouldn’t brush the compliment off so quickly. Beautiful, stunning, gorgeous, better than all of the models he’s ever had to pose with... but Marinette began speaking again rather quickly.

Pretending to be Alya, she joked, “I-I mean, you look fancy, Sunshine. Care to interview for my side-blog on fashion?” Then she wiggled both of her eyebrows for an added effect.

He couldn’t hold the laughter in. They both giggled for a moment while the limo idled. When the laughter died out Adrien marveled at her. His eyes alighting over her form but his mouth tucked in a gentle smile. Marinette’s gaze flitted around, never remaining on him for too long.

“It’s getting a bit chilly out here… so.” Marinette took a few steps closer.

And all of a sudden her spell from earlier was cast again except this time he couldn’t stop talking. He felt like he was on autopilot as he opened the door for her. “I told M. Ezra to stay in the car and let me open the door for you. He had knee surgery a few weeks back and also Max was saying something earlier about how the guy should open the door for the lady and—” Adrien sucked in a deep breath.

“Thank you, Adrien.” Marinette blushed as he grabbed her hand to help her into the limo.

He was tempted to give the back of her delicate hand a small kiss but resisted.

As the door closed, she brought out her phone and sent Alya a small text letting her know that they were on their way.

☙♡❤♡❧

Ivan turned towards his girlfriend. She was so beautiful today, well every day really. Earlier she was wearing her usual outfit, changed only by Rose’s insistence that every girl in the class have a small heart painted on their cheek. And he didn’t expect much different for dinner. But it seemed that when she went to Marinette’s after class to ‘get ready’, it meant that she changed her entire outfit.

She had her dreads hanging loose and framing her face. The cute pink heart from earlier was scrubbed off in favor of a more natural look. The light makeup dusted over her features only served to enhance her beauty. Her figure was accentuated in a long slim red dress with a slit up to her knee on one side. It hugged her curves in all of the right places. Thin spaghetti straps criss-crossed in patterns over her back. “Let me get my coat real quick!” She called from the hall to her room.

Ivan twiddled his thumbs as he walked into the living room, unsure of what to do with himself. He felt for the card in his pocket once more. He wouldn’t want to forget to bring it tonight. He really couldn’t imagine waiting any longer to tell her he loved her.

She came back out with a black hoodie on. He thought he couldn’t possibly love her any more but she had proved him wrong. It was just so _her_. Something comfortable to go with the ensemble. She stopped at the door and peered back through the archway towards the living room.

“Coming?” She questioned.

“Of course.” Ivan joined her by the door. “You look amazing.” He rubbed his thumb over the smooth skin on the back of her hand.

“It’s a fancy restaurant so…” A blush crept up her neck and colored her cheeks a bright red. “You too.”

“Thanks!” Ivan had spent all day yesterday with Nino, Kim, Max, and Adrien trying to find a big & tall store that sold a suit in his size. It wasn’t until Alya called that they finally got some direction. She had asked what they were all up to, sharing that she was with the girls at Marinette’s. When they told her their mission, she simply went downstairs and handed the phone to M. Dupain so they could get advice on where to go. Ivan ended up purchasing a dark blue blazer and some matching slacks.

“Are you ready to go?” She asked.

“Just one moment.” Looking at her now, the card in his pocket and the special words written inside couldn’t wait until later tonight. The last three in particular burned in his throat. He wanted her to read the card first. Then he planned on saying it.

“I was going to wait until after dinner tonight to give you this,” he said as he produced a card from his pocket. “But I don’t think I can wait any longer.” He handed it over to her with a nervous smile on his face.

“Thank you, Ivan. I have something for you too!” She fished a small heart-shaped box of chocolates out of her purse. On the lid, she had scrawled a note.

_To my handsome Ox,_

_Happy Valentine’s Day._

_Sincerely,_  
_Your Mouse._

Ivan’s face flushed a light pink as he read the note and popped the box open.

“I made them myself! Marinette has been teaching me.” Mylène glowed with pride.

“They look amazing.” He whispered under his breath as he plucked a square chocolate from the box. It was dark chocolate drizzled with white chocolate and when he bit into it, he could taste the tart notes of raspberry melting with the fresh mint flavor and the sugary sweet chocolate coating. “This is so delicious! It’s the best I’ve ever tasted. Do you want a bite?”

“Oh, I had my fill when making them. Marinette said that when you bake or cook you should _always_ taste your food along the way. To make sure it’s coming out right.” Mylène giggled.

Ivan smiled and nervously fiddled with the box, closing the lid over the rest to save them for later. “You should open it now.” He nodded his head at where the Valentine’s Day card was still clasped in her hands.

She made quick work of the sealed plain envelope. The card was something silly he must have purchased from the corner store near her house. She was pretty sure she had seen it on display the last time she had to quickly restock on eggs. The real gift was the poem he had written inside.

“I know you don’t like hearing my music. So this time I wrote the lyrics down for you. He shifted on his feet as she continued to read through all of the words.

Finally, as she finished reading she pressed the card to her chest before leaning up on her tiptoes and asking for a kiss. Ivan happily obliged, leaning down to meet her halfway. When he pulled back, her eyes were a little watery and she had a large smile on her face.

“I love you, too.” Mylène bit her bottom lip and looked up at him through her lashes. “Whew!” she exclaimed as she wiped her eyes. “That’s the first time I told someone that. Except for family. And I really mean it. I love you, Ivan.”

“And I love you, _mon petit_ Mouse. My Mylène.”

**Author's Note:**

> Want to chat with like-minded fans? Share ideas, fics, art, and more? How about participate in fandom events and receive support for your ideas and work?
> 
> Then join the [Miraculous Fanworks Discord Server](https://discord.com/invite/mlfanworks)!


End file.
